This invention relates to a door knob bumper and retainer which is designed to prevent the door knob of a door from damaging the wall and to retain the door knob so that the door is held open. The door knob bumper and retainer of this invention functions without any mechanical parts, is simple to install and is reliable to maintain a door in an open condition and protect the wall.